


At the Train Station

by FallenAngel184



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel184/pseuds/FallenAngel184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from the epilogue of Deathly Hallows- we know from James that Teddy came to see Victoire off to Hogwarts and was snogging her, but what actually happened? Plus a little bit~</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> I've developed a rather strong love for Teddy/Victoire fics, so I thought I'd write a short one. This was actually written a while ago, so my writing has gotten better. I'll upload new stuff eventually, but here's a cute one-shot to read while I get organized!

"Hey," a soft, familiar voice sounded in her ear. Victoire twirled around, tripped over her own feet, and landed right in Ted Lupin's arms.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her own arms around his neck. Pulling away, she stared into his eyes. "Your eyes-" she began, placing a delicate hand on his cheek.

"They're brown and gold today- your favorite, right?" She nodded mutely, slowly getting lost in the deep chocolate with shining gold flecks. He smiled, noting the look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"Your hair is turning blonde," she commented, tearing herself away from his eyes to see his normally bright turquoise hair shift to a silvery, white-blonde color similar to her own.

"Oh." He frowned in concentration, reversing the change.

"How did you not know your own hair was changing?" Victoire questioned, a confused look gracing her face.

"My hair has a mind of its own sometimes- when I'm not paying attention, it turns the color of my mood or what I'm thinking about."

"What were you just thinking about?" Teddy smiled and cupped her faced gently.

"What I think about almost every hour of every day: you." With that, he bent his head down and pressed his lips tenderly to hers, threading one hand into her long hair and placing the other at her waist. She looped her arms around his neck, twirling his now-blonde-again locks around her fingers and deepening the kiss. His hand slipped to the small of her back, sending shivers up and down Victoire's spine. As she pressed closer to him, all thoughts of the outside world completely vacant of her mind, she heard a loud, obnoxious voice that sounded way too familiar echo in her ear.

"What are you doing?" James said incredulously, staring bug-eyed at his cousin and Teddy pressed together in a tight embrace.

"I've come to see Vic off," Teddy replied shortly. "Now go away." Affronted, James turned to look at Victoire, hopeful that the nice, Hufflepuff Head Girl would reprimand her boyfriend for being rude, but she had shifted her attention back to Teddy and was clearly contemplating whether or not to snog him again.

"I'm going to go tell everyone!" James warned, making as if to go and spill this very juicy secret to the entire Platform. This got the couple's focus, but for a different reason than James had thought.

"This is the perfect way to tell them!" Teddy was saying to a somewhat doubtful Victoire. "Only your parents and my grandmum know about us right now- Jamie here could be an easy way to tell the rest of the family."

"My name's not Jamie," James muttered, crossing him arms.

"Ok, fine then," Victoire rolled her eyes. "James?" He perked up. "Go tell the rest of our family that me and Teddy were doing this." And with that, she crushed her lips to his in an impassioned and truly lovesick way, wrapping her arms even tighter around him. Feigning gagging, James made a face and ran off, bursting with excitement that he was the first to know about this latest bit of news.

"Mmmm," Teddy murmured, "I like this kind of snogging- maybe your cousins should catch us in the act more often, yeah?" Smacking his chest playfully, Victoire pressed another kiss to his lips before gathering her stuff.

"It's almost eleven- I'd better go. Wish you could come," she added sadly, twining her fingers with his.

"Wish you could stay," he replied wistfully, leaning his forehead against her own. "I'll miss you, Vic."

"I'll miss you too, Teddy." They kissed one last time before the whistle blew, and she had to jump onto the car. Still holding hands, Teddy ran to keep up with the train as long as he could before the scarlet steam engine stole away his girlfriend for one more year. Their fingers slowly slipped apart as the train picked up speed- Christmas break couldn't come soon enough.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teddy's hair stayed blonde for more than a solid two weeks, not even getting a tinge of its normal blue. Victoire wrote letters every other day, sending stories from Hogwarts, and Teddy wrote back, sending news and funny anecdotes from his temporary job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Then it was Christmas.

Teddy waited nervously by the door at the Burrow, where everyone would arrive for the first day of break. Suddenly, headlights shone through the window. They're here! he thought excitedly, flinging open the door. Victoire dashed up the walk, throwing herself into Teddy's arms, who spun her around and kissed her so many times they couldn't count.

"Again?" James groaned, having just arrived on the scene. "You guys are so weird." Giggling, Victoire kissed Teddy once more before being set down. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he led her inside. Maybe they didn't get to see each other as much as they wanted this year, but next year they could. And the next after that, and the next, and the next. And even this year- they had moments like this. And these...

These were perfect.


End file.
